Gray
Gray '''(Official spelling for the show, but '''Grey is used in the case of non-American context) is a male color and a participant of The Color Challenge! since Having a Ball! and originally appeared in the Color Dare series. He is voiced by Timothy Alcid. He is currently the leader of The Circles and originally the leader of The Colors. Look and Personality Gray is a gray/grey colored circle who most of the time, his eyes look depressed, except in certain situations such as CD002, but even though with the droopy eyes, he is a smart and courageous guy. He explains this in a unused sound file that he always had droopy eyes because of his color. Then in Lakeside Blues, it is shown he was slightly more caring than originally, as he mourned for a second when Green died fell into the water and drowned until Green was recovered. Appearances The Color Dare Series In Color Dare: WADEO! TBfG!, he was the host and starter of his dare contest, which was cancelled after 3 episodes. His personality is very different than what he is today, he was mean (according to Blue) and is always calm in situations such as Blue threating him. In CD001, the dare contest was started by him after overhearing Red and Blue's conversation on what to do for the day then showing them some Pocky, telling him that they can have some if they join his dare contest. He was also the first chooser as he dared Blue to balance off a line across the Twin Towers without no safety devices. Gray can be impatient, such as when Blue came out of the recovery center and Red and Blue run to each other to high five, but Gray stopped him telling that if they are going back to the dare or not. In CD002, Gray appeared talking with three new participants for the show (Soda Pop, Lemon, and Pill), and when Blue reacted to the three new characters about why they are objects instead of colors, Gray simply stated that using only colors will make the show boring to the viewers and himself. He was also to be shown to be a participant himself as he was up after Pill. At the end of the show, control as the host was given to the TV that Gray used as a scoring board. Not much is known about him in CD003, since no storyboard nor script was made. The Color Challenge! In The Color Challenge!, Gray wasn't changed physically over from Color Dare but his personality was changed to be a bit less mean as depicted in Color Dare. In Having a Ball!, Gray became one of the 10 participants of The Color Challenge and is the first participant to do a challenge in the show. He avoided three balls, and therefore, he had nine points and along with Red, was declared the leader of his team, The Circles. In Relaying on a New Host!, Gray had two votes during elimination, so he was safe and remarks that he can't be eliminated because he is the most famous color. During the challenge, he was the first one to race along with Blue. Trivia Center Category:Male Category:Colors Category:Circles Category:Still Participating Category:Participants of The Color Challenge!